Redemption
by ArenaJaycen
Summary: Gwendolyn is the daughter of Regina and Snow's father, she has very powerful magic, but what happens to her when she chooses to go against her mother. Her life takes unexpected twists and turns after she is banished by her mother.
1. Chapter 1

Gwendolyn stared at the woman in front of her with wide scared violet eyes, "I don't understand Mother, I've done everything you've asked of me." Her voice quivered as fear rose inside her.

Her mother had never given any indication that training was not going well. Gwendolyn had gotten very strong in her magic, perfecting spells even Regina had trouble with, but today training took a turn. Suddenly her mother was asking her to reach deeper and turn to dark powers to accomplish a task that was unspeakable.

Regina raised an eyebrow and looked at her young daughter with cold calculated eyes, "How do you ever expect to amount to anything in this world if you choose to limit your power. You were given a gift Gwendolyn, it would be selfish of you not to use it to the fullest of your potential."

"How is not wanting to hurt another living creature selfish?" Gwendolyn's dark brows knit together in confusion.

"This world is not all sunshine and daisies. There is real evil in it and sometimes that evil disguises itself. You're magic gives you the power to protect and rule our people better then they even realize. Would it not be selfish of you to ignore that and sit in the garden all day watching the roses grow around your father's grave?"

The young princess stiffened, "I will not use dark magic Mother, I'm sorry but it is wrong and it always comes with a bigger price."

"Then you will always be weak and useless to this kingdom. Our subjects need a strong ruler who isn't afraid to do whatever must be done." A dangerous fire flashed in the queen's eyes as she glared at her daughter.

Instantly, Gwendolyn felt her fear grip her to the core, "You should find another pupil." She whispered, feeling venerable.

Without a second thought, Regina took a menacing step closer to her child, "I was wrong to have ever even wasted my time on you, you are nothing. I never want to lay my eyes on you again." she spat, throwing her arms out in a quick flash and knocking Gwendolyn back through a churning chasm.

Everything went black as the young princess spun wildly out of control in the vortex. Color suddenly swirled into her view just as she hit the ground, hard, in what seemed to be a rose garden. She stumbled to her feet, taking in her unfamiliar surroundings. A sweet smell wafted in the breeze and she could hear birds singing strange songs in the distance. She began walking unsteadily through the garden, surprised by the odd flowers. Before long she was met by an odd man in a tall black hat. He stared at her for a bit before reaching out to touch her face.

"Are you a dream?" he asked, his voice low and smooth. His fingers were cold against Gwendolyn's skin and they smelt of the bizarre red dye that had stained them.

Pulling away from his touch, she shook her head, "Last I checked I was every bit as real as you." she replied indignantly.

"Where did you come from? Surely you are not from around here, I would remember such a beautiful face."

"I came from the Enchanted Forest." she stated, shivering in disgust as the man continued to ogle her.

"How did you get here, the Red Queen sealed all the portals."

"My mother sent me."

"Your mother must be very powerful to have gotten you here. Are you on a quest?"

"No, I'm not on a quest."

"Then why did she send you here?"

"Because I refused to use dark magic to kill an innocent creature."

The man's eyes glowed with excitement, "You have magic?"

Gwendolyn nodded but said nothing, watching the man closely.

"Do you have anywhere to go? A place to stay, so to speak."

"No, I haven't had much of a chance to find a place as of yet."

"Well then, you simply must stay with me." He cast a wide toothy grin at her.

"I couldn't possibly, I don't even know you."

He removed his hat and bowed lowly, "I am Jefferson the hatter my Lady, and if you truly have magic then we are going to be good friends."

"Why do you need my magic?"

"To help me find someone." he told her simply, returning the hat to his head.

"Who?"

"That is a personal matter, and I would like to keep it as such."

"If you cannot trust me with the details, why should I help you?"

His grin turned dangerous as he turned toward the large dark castle in the distance, "Because just beyond the gates of the Red Queen's castle is a fearsome creature known as a bandersnatch, and if you do not help me, I will turn you over to the Red Queen and she will watch as her beast rips you apart limb from limb. The Red Queen doesn't like strangers in her land, you see, and if she knows where you have come from, she will be even more eager to see you dead."

Gwendolyn gulped, "And if I help you, will you let me go to find a portal home?"

"My dear, there are no portals back to your home. But if you help me, I will give you shelter and keep you safe from the Red Queen's rage."

"And all I have to do is help you find someone?"

"Simple as that my dear, and I would of course like to know your name. It would only be right if you are going to be in my home."

"My name is Gwendolyn." she told him simply.

He smiled and turned away, "Come along then Gwendolyn, we have quite a walk ahead of us."

Pushing past her reservations, she followed Jefferson along the path.

"Do you cook?" he asked suddenly.

"No, I'm sorry I don't."

"That is unfortunate, but practice does make perfect, I'm sure you will catch on after a bit."

"Cooking was not part of our arrangement."

"Of course it was. You have to do something to make this deal worth my while and cooking is the best place to start. We can pound out the rest of the details later."

Gwendolyn stopped and stared at the hatter, "I thought helping you find your friend was what made it worthwhile for you."

"You expect me to just take you into my home and protect you from the Red Queen for the rest of your life, and you do only one small task?"

"That is what was implied."

"My dear, implications are nonsense. You will cook for me or I will turn you over, simple as that."

"But I don't cook." she argued, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You will learn." he told her, grabbing her wrist forcefully and dragging her behind him to his home.

When they arrived, he threw open the door and flung her inside, "There, safe and sound. Now I am a bit hungry, so if you don't mind, a stew sounds lovely."

She stood firm with a heated glare, "I will not cook."

He crossed to her in a heartbeat, leaning in close to her face as his fingers trailed down her cheek, "That is a shame because a creature as stunning as you should not die in such a horrible manner."

"I suppose I could conjure a stew." she murmured.

Jefferson leaned in closer, his breath hot against her ear, "That's a good girl." he purred, his hands traveling down her neck to her cleavage. He palmed one of her breasts and kissed her neck, "Perhaps I should work up an appetite first."

Gwendolyn's heart stopped and held her breath as she struggled to push him away, "This was not part of our arrangement."

"No?" Jefferson asked, stealing a quick peck again, "Odd, I thought that the arrangement was you do what I ask or I have you fed to the bandersnatch." His other hand skimmed down her side, pulling her body tightly against him, his desire pressing into her.

"Please don't do this. I will help you find your friend, I'll even cook for you, but please don't do this."

His hands grasped her behind as he ground against her, "Oh you'll like this, I'm sure, but I do have to apologize. It has been a very long time for me and I'm afraid that I may not be able to take the time I'd like."

Something shifted inside of Gwendolyn and before she realized what was happening, Jefferson jolted backward into one of the wooden kitchen chairs. He sat immobilized, staring at her with wide eyes.

She stood tall over him as she spoke, "I am not here for that. If you want help, you'll be wise to remember that because I know of beasts far worse than your bandersnatch."

Jefferson looked like a scared child as he shook his head, "I just want to find my daughter, please, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"You're daughter?"

"Yes, her name is Grace. We were separated when the Evil Queen sent me here and traded me for her father."

"What Evil Queen?"

"Regina, from your realm. She tricked me into coming to save her father who was stuck here. I knew about a portal between our worlds and once she had what she wanted, she sealed it, leaving me here in exile."

"My mother did that to you?" Gwendolyn's shoulders slumped.

"Regina is your mother?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry for what she has done to you. Tell me what I can do to help."

"My hat, it had magic once. I could travel freely between the worlds, but being here has weakened it and I need your help to recharge it."

Gwendolyn's eyes narrowed, "And you'll use it to what end?"

"Did you not listen?! I intend to use it to find my daughter."

"Explain to me how this hat works."

Jefferson shrugged, "It merely opens portals. I can take one person with me, and bring one person back, no more, no less. I simply need to get to the realm that my daughter is in."

"And you intend to use me to get to this realm and then just leave me there so you can live happily ever after with your daughter?"

The hatter had the gall to blush, "I know not of another way."

"Well then, I'm afraid you're going to have to find another sorceress to fix your hat. I have no intention of returning to the Enchanted Forest."

"But with your magic and my help, we could find you a portal to return wherever you wanted." he offered hopefully.

"Even so, I think I'll pass." She turned for the door, "Good luck finding your daughter, Jefferson, but I'm afraid I cannot be the one to help."

He stood up groggily, "Please, don't go, I need your help, you're the first person in a long time that has even had the ability. I can sense your magic is strong, surely we can figure something out."

"I'm sorry but I don't see a way. If I go with you through your portal, you'll be reunited with your precious daughter and I'll be forced to face my mother. I like my chances of staying here and finding an alternative better."

He sighed and gave a curt nod, "I understand, but will you at least help me recharge my hat? I can go alone and perhaps take you somewhere when I return."

"And then who comes back with you as my replacement? There is no solution you can give me Jefferson."

He grinned, the madness in his eyes bright, "We'll find someone who will find this realm just as enticing."

"You have an evil mind Jefferson, I'm not sure I should trust you to do that."

"You have evil in you as well—we all do." he smirked, "What could it hurt to try?"

"I could be stuck living in the shadows and hiding from my mother if I help you."

"With your power, doubtful."

"You're faith in my power is very inspiring, but I am not helping you."

He smiled wickedly, "Oh I'm sure I could find a way to make you."

"You're welcome to try, but one wrong move and I'll rip your heart out."

Jefferson smirked, "Do you have it in you?"

"You don't want to find out." she told him in a low menacing tone.

He took a fortifying step back then as a purple aura grew around her and her magic seeped from her pores, her lilac eyes glowing with anger. She arched a dark eyebrow, "My Grandmother was strong, my Mother is stronger, the power in my family grows with each generation. I could take your heart before you've even realized my hand was in your chest." She exhaled a long calming breath, "I wish you luck in finding your daughter, but given the choice between your bandersnatch and my mother, I'll take my chances with the wild beast."

And with that, she turned for the door and left, not sure where exactly she was headed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hidden safely in the shade of the trees, Gwendolyn gazed up at the gates of the castle. She wasn't sure what drew her to it, but she had a deep desire to enter and meet this queen Jefferson had forewarned of. Suddenly they opened and she watched as a spectacular army of playing cards marched out. Once they passed, she ran in time to slip between the retracting doors just as they closed again. Inside, the courtyard was magnificent. Both sides of the stone path were lined with the most vibrant red roses she had ever seen, the blooms were nearly the size of her head and smelled sweeter than any she had known.

She followed the path to the main door and crept inside, immediately met by a tall dark man wearing an eye patch and a sinister glare.

"I don't believe we were expecting visitors today." he barked, inspecting her over, "What business do you have here?"

"I've come to see the queen." she stated simply, not about to let this man see how nervous she actually was under his towering presence.

"Well then, by all means, let me take you too her. She adores company." he chuckled, snatching her arm roughly and yanking her in the direction of the throne room.

She struggled against his grip, "Would you let me go?" she protested.

"Now, why would I do that?"

"Why wouldn't you? I pose no threat."

"That has yet to be decided." His pace slowed just long enough to stare down at her with menacing brown eyes, "You could be a mole against her majesty, and we can't have that."

"How is that possible when I've never even met the queen? I've only just come to this land."

"And just where is it you're from?"

"I would rather save that information for the queen."

The man rolled his eyes irritably and gave one last harsh tug on her arm before pushing open a set of ornate double doors and escorting her to the front of the room.

"Your majesty, you have a visitor from another land." he announced.

A woman looked up from behind her mask as she sat regally upon the throne, "And who is it you've brought to us, Stayne?" she questioned.

The girl stepped forward before the man had a chance to speak, "My name is Gwendolyn, your highness, and I come from the Enchanted Forest." she curtsied.

The Red Queen rose slowly from her throne, letting the mask fall from her face as she eyed the young woman, "That cannot be." she stated stepping closer, "I sealed every portal from that land."

"I am very sorry to disappoint you, but it would seem that my mother found another way. She banished me to this land and I have come to you in search of refuge."

When Gwendolyn connected with the older woman's gaze, her heart began to speed up as she realized that the eyes she was looking into were familiar ones.

"Tell me then, child, who is your mother?"

"My mother is of no consequence." Gwendolyn remarked.

"If you seek asylum, then I'm afraid I must know more about you. I simply can't let just anyone from the Enchanted Forest into my land." It hadn't gone unnoticed to the Red Queen how much this young girl resembled her daughter and found herself wondering if the rumors she had heard of Regina's child were true.

"Very well, my mother is Regina, and she banished me from my home."

"Banished her own daughter? If I had heard that story about any other woman, I would've believed it to be a lie, but seeing as the woman you claim to be your mother is in fact my daughter who sent me here some years ago, I am not surprised."

"Your daughter?" Gwendolyn studied the woman, realization settling and that familiar feeling beforehand now clear. "She told me you were dead."

The Queen threw her head back and laughed, "Me, dead? Oh my dear, your mother is not quite that powerful. Sending me here was the worst she could ever do to me." Without warning, the Queen wrapped her arms around her granddaughter, embracing her, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Does this mean I may stay?"

Cora stepped back, a smirk across her red lips, "Of course not. You must be sent home at once and tell your mother that I am very much alive. It pleases me to know that she seems to have finally done something right." There was a pause as the queen studied the young girl, "I sense very strong magic in you." she clarified. "When you return home and deliver my message to Regina, I want you to find an old friend of mine. His name is Rumpelstiltskin and he is the most qualified person in the entire Enchanted Forest to train you. When he says you're ready, find your way back to me and I will welcome you to this kingdom."

"Mother could kill me if I go back."

Cora shook her head, "If my daughter wanted you dead, we wouldn't be having this discussion." She then turned from her grandchild and restored her place upon the throne, "Stayne, take Gwendolyn to the mirror and bid her a fair farewell."


	3. Chapter 3

_**I just wanted to start out by saying thank you to my beta SkullGauddess for all of her help, she keeps me on the right track and always has great ideas to help the story progress.**_

_**Also thank you to everyone who has added the story to their favorite list or reviewed it, both of these actions keep me wanting to write. It is always good to know what someone else thinks of my writing.**_

Gwendolyn's eyes fluttered open and took in her all too familiar surroundings; she was home. In her mother's bed chamber no less. She stood up and brushed off her gown, knowing she had but two options—she could either deliver her grandmother's message or flee before she was found out. After a moment of thought, she chose to make a run for it.

She made her way stealthily through the castle, only to stop suddenly at the sound of her mother's voice. "You are now my pet." Regina snarled to her unseen companion.

Gwendolyn hid in the hall eavesdropping as her mother called for the guards. In an instant they were in the throne room, "Take him to my bed chamber." The queen instructed. The young princess watched and waited as the guards escorted a man she only knew as the Huntsman past her before they turned the corner and followed them, making sure to stay in the shadows.

The royal guards shoved their captive into the queen's private room and slammed the door then headed back to their post. Gwendolyn crept into the room wanting to sneak a peek at the man who was now staring out the window. He instantly swung around to face her, dipping his head as a show of respect towards the young girl.

"Why is my mother keeping you prisoner here?" she asked, inching closer to him with each wary step, struggling to read his heart, "What has she done to you?" She stared up at him, her violet eyes full of shock. Her gift to see the nature of a person through their heart had never failed her before.

"She commissioned me for a task I was unable to complete." The man replied, eyes cast downward, "As punishment for my disobedience, she stole my heart and made me her slave."

"What has she done with your heart? How are you still living?" The idea of anything being able to maintain life without their heart astounded the princess, the fact that her mother to have accomplished such a heinous task

"She has it locked inside a box in her throne room. She squeezed as a warning and," he sighed and met her gaze once again, "I thought I would die."

Gwendolyn perched on the edge of the bed in disbelief, "Why would she do something so horrible?" the princess questioned, shaking her head, "What dark magic does she possess to keep a person alive without a heart?" She looked up to meet the huntsman's eyes, "What task did my mother recruit you to perform?"

His shoulders slumped, "She asked me to kill her step-daughter and return her heart as proof of the girls death, but I couldn't end the life of someone so selfless. I let the princess go, and it was the heart of a deer that I brought to the queen along with a note that Snow had written."

"She asked you to kill my sister?" Gwendolyn asked, even more shocked by the evil that resided in her mother.

"Your mother is a dark and dangerous woman, but I will accept my fate. I know I did the right thing by letting your sister go."

"Indeed you did, but you deserve no punishment." Gwendolyn stood up and walked toward him, placing her hand on his chest over the hollow of his missing heart. She felt a surge of good energy come from him and smiled, "I will get your heart back for you, and all I ask in return is that you let me help you escape this castle. There are other worlds out there, I've recently returned from one. I can help you flee to someplace where she cannot reach you, far enough away from here for you to be safe from her wrath."

"You would risk doing this for me?" The huntsman raised an eyebrow in surprise, "You are most certainly not like your mother."

"That is a fact that I can pride myself on." She smiled slightly and turned for the door, "Wait here and if my mother comes back before I return, just play along with whatever she says. It is imperative that she does not find out I have returned."

The huntsman nodded and watched her disappear from the room. He returned to his place by the window, praying that the young girl could accomplish the task she had set out on.

Gwendolyn stuck to the shadows as she made her way back to the throne room. She could hear her mother's voice from within and hid in corner of the corridor waiting for her chance to retrieve the stolen heart.

"_Gwen, are you ok?" Snow White smiled at her little sister, "You just sort of left me there for a moment."_

_The raven haired child looked up at her sister, "Did you feel that?" she asked taking a step back, letting her hand drop to her side._

"_Feel what?" Snow questioned, her eyes wide with bewilderment._

"_It was almost as though your heart was talking to me just then, I could feel your goodness, it was the most amazing thing I have ever felt. I never knew any one person could be so true and kind right down to their core."_

"_What in the world are you talking about?"_

"_Your heart Snow, it's so pure." She smiled up at the older woman, "I could feel the good energy in it when I touched you."_

_Snow blinked her eyes in awe of her little sister, "That is an amazing gift to have."_

"_I can't wait to tell Mother." Gwen beamed, "She will be so excited for me."_

"_No! You mustn't tell the queen, she will find a way to use this power to suite her own needs, it is better to keep this between us."_

"_A secret?"_

"_Yes, just between us." Snow smiled, "A gift like you have been given should be protected."_

The sound of a slamming door brought Gwen back from her reverie, she watched as her mother breezed past, heading toward her room. The moment the hall was clear the young princess made her move, scurrying across the hall and slipping into the empty throne room. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, letting her power flow through the room knowing it would be the fastest way to find the heart.

Within moments she felt he surge of energy coming from the wall behind the throne. She pulled back the curtain and gasped as she felt the flood of emotions wash over her from the hundreds of hearts hidden in the wall. She concentrated once more on the feeling from the huntsman, closing her eyes and lifting her hands, letting the hearts guide her to the one she was seeking. A small wooden box slid out from the wall, bumping into her hand.

Opening the box she found the heart glowing inside. She quickly claimed it and returned the box, being sure to return the room to its previous state. Carrying the heart gently in her hand, she easily found her way back to her mother's room. She knew she would have to wait to return the heart, but she felt good knowing she was helping a kind soul become whole once more.


	4. Chapter 4

Gwendolyn wasn't sure how long she had been asleep when she awoke to the sound of her mother's chamber doors opening. But she remained still from where she hid in the shadows of the hall and held her breath as her mother passed. Once Gwendolyn was sure she wouldn't be seen, she slipped inside just before the doors closed again on their own accord. She expected to find the Huntsman just where she'd left him, yet casting a glance across the room, to her surprise he was no longer there.

She then cradled his heart in her hands and closed her eyes, concentrating on the connection. In a matter of moments, she was able to locate him through the link, allowing her to see where he was.

In her mind's eye, Gwendolyn invisioned the Huntsman standing opposite her mother in the throne room, staring at Regina with a blank gaze as she seemed to scream at him. Suddenly Gwendolyn sensed that her mother had figured out what she had done and radiating with anger, Regina turned for the door and stormed out.

Unsure of what else to do, Gwendolyn delved deeper into the Huntsman's heart—knowing that every one had a match somewhere in the world—and as soon as the princess found the bond she sought, she whispered an enchantment her mother had taught her. The weight of the heart slowly vanished from her collected hands just as the chamber doors flew open and Gwendolyn spun around in time to meet the heated glare of her mother.

"What did you do with it Gwendolyn?" the queen spat, nevermind that her daughter had made her own way back to the Enchanted Forest.

The princess shrugged her shoulders, "What did I do with what mother?" she asked innocently, though her eyes set in a challenge.

"The heart, Gwendolyn!" Regina snarled, daring a step closer towards her daughter. "What did you do with the Huntsman's heart?"

"I put it somewhere safe, somewhere you will never find it."

Regina's nostrils flared as her eyes hardened and questioned again through clenched teeth, "Where is the heart?"

"I honestly don't know, it's where ever the spell took it. The Huntsman is free, that was my only concern. He did not deserve to be your slave, held here by your dark magic."

"That is not for you to decide." Regina closed the gap between them, staring her daughter in the eye, "Why did you come back here?"

"To deliver a message." Gwen replied, her voice steady, "From my grandmother." She smirked.

The queen arched an eyebrow, "What did you say?" she asked, leaning back on her heels as if to look down her nose at the girl.

"I have a message from my grandmother, seems she isn't dead after all. In fact, she's really done quite well in her new kingdom."

"You saw my mother?"

"I did." A coy smile crossed Gwendolyn's lips, "She sent me home to share the news with you."

"That's impossible, my mother is dead." Regina growled.

"Seemed very much alive when she hugged me." Gwen sighed, "May I go, please mother? Or do you have some devilish plan to punish me for taking what was never really yours to begin with."

"Don't speak of things that you know not of. The Huntsman and I had a deal, one that he broke, and I had every right to take his heart for his betrayal."

"You sent him to kill Snow!" Gwen snapped, "Why would you want her dead? What in the world could she have ever done to you to warrant such a fate?"

"That foolish girl has loose lips and cost me the one thing I held most dear." Before another word was spoken Regina flicked her wrist in the direction of her daughter, instantly immobilizing her.

Fear struck Gwen to the core as she felt her body become ridged. The queen smirked as she called for the guards, "Take my daughter to the tower, give her time to think about the price of disloyalty, while I find a suitable punishment for her." she snarled, her onyx eyes squiting as she watched the two men drag the princess from the room.

The moment the cell door closed, Gwendolyn felt her body released from the bonds of her mother's enchantment. She let out a deep breath and sat down on the hard cot in the far corner of the dark room. Letting her head fall into her hands, her heart felt heavy as she thought about what was to come. A slow smile graced her lips as she recalled her grandmother's words. She would find a way out and find the man that Cora foretold could teach her. Gwen lifted her head, remembering the man's name, and said it aloud, a plan forming quickly.

"You called, Dearie." an odd scal-like golden skinned man asked a wicked grin.

Gwen nearly jumped out of her own skin at his eerie shrill voice. How had he managed to surpass the guards? "Who are you?"

"You already know that! You are the one, after all, who just said my name."

"Rumplestilskin?" the young princess nearly whispered, "How could you have heard me?"

A menacing giggle escaped his lips, "I always hear my name, Dearie! Although I am rather choosey about who I care to answer. You, however, are a special case."

Gwen's eyed him skeptically, "Special how?"

"You come from a long line of dark magic, a line whose power grows stronger with each generation." He stepped closer to her, almost in a skip of jest. "Although I must say, you don't look like much." He shook his hand, "I have been waiting for you to seek my assistance."

"Can you truly help me? I need to get away from my mother. The farther the better."

"How about we make a little deal." Rumplestilskin's hypnotic eyes glowed with excitement, "You come with me and let me train you and all I ask for in return is that when I am in need of your assistance, you must help me. No questions asked."

Furrowing her brow, Gwen thought for a moment, "Help you how?"

Rumplestilskin shrugged, "Oh whose to say Dearie, could be any number of things." He outstretched his rough hand, "Do we have a deal?"

"I have your word that you will not turn me over to my mother once you are done with my training?"

The imp-like being scoffed in mock offense, "Honestly. Why would I waste my valuable time training you if all I planned to do was turn you over to Regina? Trust me Dearie, I have much bigger plans for you."

Hesitating for only a moment, Gwen shook the man's hand, "Now how do you plan on getting me out of here?"

With another maniacal cackle and a wave of his hand were they both engulfed with smoke, and whisked away from the Evil Queen's castle.


	5. Chapter 5

"It's no use, I just can't do it." Gwendolyn stressed staring into the mirror, "I still look the same." She had been training with the Dark One for nearly three months and was beginning to get frustrated with her progress.

"I did warn you that it was a difficult spell, Dearie, and that it would take time. But the highlights look lovely." He winked a sarcastic smirk cross his lips.

Gwen turned to face him, not the least amused, "If I can't do this, then I will be forced to hide in the shadows for the rest of my life." she sighed and hung her head, "I don't want to have to hide like Snow."

"Your sister chose her own fate, as unfortunate as that is. You, however, have a much bigger purpose in life."

"So you keep saying. But forgive me if I'm having a hard time believing it."

"It's quite simple really, all you have to do is focus on what it is that you want and magic will do the rest. You have a gift Dearie, one that even your mother doesn't know." Rumplestilskin leaned back in his chair and smiled, "Stop doubting yourself—that all you can do is simple conjures. You're far better than that."

Gwen tore her attention from him, permitting her shoulder's to slump before heading for the door. "It's late Rumple, I think I'm going to call it a night."

"Just a moment, dearie," he called out to her, standing from his chair, "Come with me."

Gwen reluctantly complied, following him down a corridor to a room she had not been allowed to enter until now.

"I think it's about time that I give you this." He opened the door and snapped his withered fingers that instantly lit all the candles to life.

The room was large and nearly bare with the exception of a large bookshelf that sat between two picture windows. Rumplestilskin crossed the chamber and pulled a dusty tome from the top shelf.

"This belonged to your grandmother. It was supposed to go to your mother, but I feel it is in better hands with you."

Gwendolyn stared at the book for a moment before accepting it from his offered hands and flipped it open. "Her diary."

"Indeed it is, and it is full of the most potent tricks I ever taught her. She found that writing things down helped her power grow. What she never knew was that it is the book that holds the power. Your mother will never be ready to unlock the potential of its enchantment. But you...well you have already surpassed her in your training."

"How does it work?"

"That, Dearie, is for you to figure out." he told her, inching his way back from whince they came, "Keep it safe and out of your mother's reach." he warned, "Now, off to bed with you, for we have an early start tomorrow. It's a big day."

The young princess followed him to the door, "What's tomorrow?"

"We're going to have a visitor." he told her mysteriously.

"We never have visitors."

"But tomorrow we will." He grinned at her, "Sleep tight."

With that, he disappeared in a flash. Gwen flipped through the book and was instantly startled by the amount of power that surged through her. Slamming it shut again, she raced toward her room.

There, she quickly changed into her night clothes and settled into bed with the book. The flow of energy from the pages filled her and she found that the more she read, the stronger she felt. Though sleep soon took hold and Gwen reluctantly set her reading aside.

She was awakened some hours later by the sound of her window opening. Casting a heavy-lidded glance around the room, nothing seemed out of place. She willed the candle on her bedside table to ignite and a flame immediately came alive. She reached for the journal again, eager to explore more of the dairy's content, and hoping perhaps some reading would settle her now anxious mind. Not even a moment later, an invisiable force grasped her wrist and yanked her from bed, pulling her through the air. As Gwen was being towed from the room and toward the stars, under the moonlight it became clear that her assailant was nothing more than a shadow.

A pair of menacing red eyes bore into her own which paralyzed her with fear, leaving her unable to call out for help or use magic to fight back. It was the last thing she saw before she blacked out, still clutching the book.


	6. Chapter 6

Gwendolyn peered up through the square-holed crate door of her cell, wondering where the shadow had taken her and what he wanted. Based on the swaying movement of her cage, she was aboard a moving vessel and her stomach immediately began to feel queasy as everything rocked back and forth with, what she imagined to be, the current of the ocean. She had tried to use her magic, to no avail, now resting her head back and her eyes slipped closed, having come to the conclusion that the container must be enchanted.

Heavy booted feet stomped against the floorboards above and she shot up from her crouch, "Hello, who's there? Help me please!" she called out, her voice pleading to whomever approached.

A dark chuckle was all that replied before their footfalls came to a halt directly atop her cage door, the furnishings of the inner ship casting shadows and obscuring his identity.

"Help you? Why no, you're here to help me." the man drawled as he thought of his plan to lure the dark one out into the open so he could destroy him once and for all.

"How am I supposed to help you, I don't even know you." She narrowed her eyes, trying hard to focus on him through the trapdoor, but all she could see were soles of his boots.

"No, you wouldn't know me. But your friend, the crocodile, most certainly does." he replied, the smirk in his voice evident.

"I'm certain I don't know what you mean. Who is this crocodile you are referring to?"

"The one from whom you were stolen." He stepped to the side, just enough for Gwen to spot the tip of his sword from where it was strapped at his side, "I believe you know him as Rumpelstiltskin."

Gwendolyn knew that Rumple had many enemies, but she could not see where she fit into her captor's plan, "I doubt he'll care that I'm even gone."

"He'll care, believe me, and he will come for you."

"You're wrong. He wouldn't waste his time on me, I am nothing more than his student—a pawn he planned to use against my mother when I was ready."

"And just who is your mother?" he questioned, kneeling down and looking at her through the wooden grate.

Gwen felt her breath catch in her throat as she stared up into the man's blue eyes and for a moment she found it hard to breathe. She felt something deep in the pit of her stomach that she had never felt before and her heart sped up, feeling as though it would leap from her very chest.

She let out a slow breath, "Regina, the Queen of the Enchanted Forest."

"Well, there is an unexpected turn of events." the man smirked, doing a good job of hiding how the young girl affected him. He hadn't felt so enamored by someone since Milah, but he wouldn't allow her beauty stand in the way of his precious revenge. "If the crocodile won't come, then perhaps your mother will."

"I'm afraid that's even less likely. My mother locked me in a tower and left me for dead." she lied, not sure what fate her mother had in store for her before Rumpelstiltskin whisked her away.

"Locked you in a tower?" The man raised a dark eyebrow, "And just what did you do to warrant such horrendous treatment from your own mother?"

"I stole a heart from her and cast it away where she would never find it to keep its owner safe from her prosecution." she replied, "My mother told me I betrayed her and that I needed to be punished."

"That was either awfully brave or awfully stupid of you. Why did you do it?"

"I did it because the owner of the heart deserved a better fate then my mother had planned for him. His heart was pure."

The dark haired man nodded thoughtfully, "Hmmm, perhaps I did make a mistake. What about Cora, where's she?" he asked.

"My grandmother is dead, she died long before I was born." Gwendolyn stated, knowing her words were a lie but not wanting to betray what little family she had left to trust.

His brow arched again, "Is that what your mother told you? Why, that woman is every bit as alive as you and I. Most people in her new land call her the Queen of Hearts."

"You're really not the brightest pirate of the seas, are you? My grandmother is dead. Plain and simple." she spat. How did this man know her grandmother's whereabouts when no one else seemed to?

The man laughed, "Oh lass, I am not just a pirate but a captain. The captain of this here ship, the brightest of them all. And the most feared." he snarled.

"What's your name, then, _captain_?" she countered, inching further on her toes for a better look at the stunning man who held her prisoner.

His gaze narrowed as he eyed her. She was beautiful, breathtakingly so, and he couldn't deny her his name.

"Killian." he said. Giving her his first name was an uncharacteristic move being the first encounter with anyone, much more a stranger.

"Captain Killian...that doesn't sound very fearsome." She found herself trying to suppress a chuckle.

He lifted his left arm, revealing a shiny metal ligament, "They call me Hook." he said dryly, his tone sounding as lethal as the implement that replaced his missing appendage.

"Killian is better." she reinstated, swallowing down the sudden bile caught in her throat, "What do I have to do to get out of here?"

He felt truly baffled by the girl in front of him, "I'll have to think about that." he said casually, straightening back to his full height and turning away from her haunting violet eyes.

"I've committed no crime and am of no use to you, why keep me locked up?" she inquired, "Please, I am of no use." she repeated, her voice soft.

He closed his eyes and fought against his emotions as he met her gaze again, looking down through the holes of the crate door, "Well then, I suppose that makes you a guest and I have quarters for those that are much more suitable then your current chamber. I would release you from the ship altogether, but we've already set sail."

"So, then, you intend to keep me here on this ship? Can I at least have some water?"

"Guest quarters and a pitcher of water immediately, I'm just telling you that you're along for the ride."

"And where is the ride taking me?"

"Neverland, of course." he smirked, taking to leave.

"Are you forgetting something? A gentleman would open this cell for a lady." she called out to him just before he disappeared.

He chuckled once again, "If you find a gentleman aboard my ship, let me know immediately and I'll have him removed."

She huffed, "I was under the impression I was speaking to one, at least on some level."

He made his way back to the trapdoor, kneeling back down to release the lock as he commented, "I'll have to work on my first impressions then."

"Don't bother on my account." she told him as the door lifted, "How long till we get to Neverland?"

"About a three days journey, so long as the waters cooperate."

Killian lowered a ladder down to her and she climbed out carefully. Once free, she looked him up and down, snorting, "Well, now that I'm out and can actually see you, it's obvious you're not a gentleman. My mistake."

He genuinely laughed at her, "Oh that's refreshing. A princess with mouth on her."

"And exactly what is that supposed to mean?" she questioned, crossing her arms over her chest.

He mimicked her stance, "What do _you_ think?"

"I think that you're a heartless cad who kidnaps women to make himself feel important."

"I'm wounded." he exclaimed, pressing his hand to his heart in mock hurt, "I let you out, didn't I?"

"Only because I'm of no use to you."

He examined her closely, slowly, his eyes glistening, "Oh I never said that." he drolly replied.

Gwendolyn fought back a shiver at what the gleam in his eyes could mean, "What use am I if I can't help you get to Rumple?"

His eyes ranked up and down her form again, this time more suggestively. "There are any number of things a woman like you could do for me and my crew." he winked.

She swallowed, letting his implications sink in, "Can you please just show me to my room now?"

"I shall, in due time." He leaned lazily against a barrel of whiskey, his eyes still taking her in as he crossed his arms once more over his chest.

"I'm not in the mood to play games, please take me to my room."

"And what happens when you're not in the mood?" he teased, smirk ever-growing at having gotten under her skin.

"You don't want to find out."

"Oh don't I?" he shot back.

"Let me make this very clear to you, _Hook_. I am not a person you want to screw with. You've already made the mistake by kidnapping me. That cell may have contained my magic, but don't expect me to play nice now that it's back." She leaned in close to him, her breath hot on his neck, "Now since we've already established you're not man enough to kill me, let me go, give me one of your little boats and I'll paddle back to shore."

He swallowed, uncomfortable with her new found strength, not to mention her close proximity to him.

"No," he growled, roughly dragging her from the hull and up the stairs to the main deck, "I'm not giving you one of my _little boats_. We're on our way to Neverland, Love, and you will be one hell of an honored guest."


	7. Chapter 7

When they reached the deck of the ship, only then did Hook release his hold of her, gazing at her with a heated glare. His eyes never left hers even while calling out blindly: "Mr. Smee!"

A stubby-looking man soon appeared, nervously wringing a red hat between his fingers, unsure of how to take his captain's expression. "Yes, Cap'n?"

Hook tore his attention away from Gwen momentarily and turned towards the other man, "Please see our guest to Milah's suite." The pirate nearly choked on the name of his former love. "Her comfort is in your hands Mr. Smee, be sure she has anything she requires."

"B—but I thought she was to be our captive, Cap'n." Smee sputtered.

"You thought wrong. Things have changed." Killian said shortly, storming away toward the helm of the ship.

"Aye, aye, sir." mumbled Smee to Hook's retreating form before he bashfully glanced over at the girl, "Follow me please, milady."

Gwendolyn fell into step shortly behind the pirate and was shown to a spacious cabin with an amazing view of the sea. "Is there, by chance, a bath in this suite? It has been a long couple of days."

"Of course, milady. I'll have a bath drawn right away." he bowed.

"Thank you," she smiled, "Will I have something to wear when I get out? I can't very well put on the same dirty frock."

Smee scurried to a wardrobe and opened it, "I'm sure you'll find something suitable in here."

Gwendolyn examined the dresses, surprised by the quality of the material. "Which one of you wears these?" she asked curiously, "I doubt there are any women in the crew."

"They...belonged to...Milah," Smee said quietly, hesitant to even speak of the woman, "He's never offered this suite to anyone before...not since he lost her."

"Who is Milah?" Gwendolyn asked, deciding that she liked this nervous little man.

"She was the Captain's love." he explained, his expression turning solemn for a moment as he remembered his friend. "She died some time ago."

"I'm sorry, I had no idea." she stated sincerely.

"He must have high regard of you," Smee thought aloud, "Wearing her clothes and whatnot."

"I think he feels obligated, seeing how I can't help him get to Rumple."

"Not even that would make him give up this room." he revealed.

Upon the sudden somber mood in which she suddenly found them in, Gwen quickly changed the direction of their conversation.

"Well I am truly grateful for a bed to sleep in, it certainly beats the floor of that cell."

"It surely does, milady."

"Could I, possibly, trouble you for some water and a bite to eat before my bath?" she inquired somewhat timidly, not wanting to push her luck as Smee headed for the door.

"Certainly. I'll have Cookey fix you something right away."

She cocked her head to the side to gander suspiciously at him, "Tell me Mr. Smee, how did a kind hearted soul like yourself get mixed up with a horde of pirates?"

Smee shuffled uncomfortably, "We're all kind hearted souls in our own way, milady."

"Not from what I can tell, this ship is full of black hearted cads, and your captain is the worst of the lot. Believe me when I say that your heart doesn't fit in here."

The stumpy-like man couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of his lips, "Ahhh," he waved dismissively, "Cap'n, he's a veritable store of surprises, but he's good man."

"I'm sorry but I don't believe that, because his heart is the blackest I've ever seen. It's full of sorrow and vengeance and hatred. The fact that he let me live when he found out I couldn't help him shocked me to no end."

"That just goes to show the real Cap'n—the Cap'n I know. His grief made him dark with bitterness. Losing Milah...changed him."

"Believe it or not, I can probably see him better than most. But I also understand how grief can change a person."

Smee nodded, "I have no doubt of your power, milady, knowing who your mother is. But don't think he's easy to read."

The mere mention of the woman who had bore her spurred something inside of Gwen and her tone instantly dropped an octave, "Mr. Smee, my _mother_ banished me from her realm because of my gift for reading hearts, so trust me when I say that I have never been wrong. Your captain has the devil's heart in his chest."

He bowed slightly, all of a sudden avoiding eye contact, "My apologies, your majesty. I'll just...go get those things for you." he replied, a plan already formulating in his head. He would help the princess see that his captain was not nearly as dark of a man as she believed.

"Thank you, Mr. Smee." she smiled again, this time more sweetly than before in hopes of reassuring him that she meant no harm.

"My pleasure."

Smee went about his duties while Killian paced in his quarters with a dark expression on his face. The girl was far too beautiful for her own good, it threw him off. He was trying to convince himself it that she were no different than any other, and yet he'd given her Milah's stateroom. He had developed this innate want for her to be comfortable, to feel at home aboard his ship.

His thoughts were broken by the sound of a knock at his door. "What?" he barked.

Smee stuck his head in nervously, "Our guest asked for something to eat before her bath, I thought perhaps you would like to take it to her."

Killian whirled around and glared at the man, "And why would I want to do that? That's what you're for."

Smee cringed, averting his eyes from Hook's cold stare, "I—I just th—thought you might like to dine with someone less...hairy than the rest of the crew." His captain appeared as if he was about to smile, but thought better of it. "I also thought you might want to get information from her. You know...about the Crocodile? She could still help you get your revenge without even realizing she's doing it."

Killian pondered a moment, noting that the other man had a good point, and sighed, "Fine. Hand me the tray."

Smee tried to hide his grin as he did so, hoping deep down that being around the young princess would help the captain heal a bit. He then left Hook's quarters, closing the door behind him. Killian straightened his coat in the mirror, not sure why he wanted to make a better impression on Gwen. Taking the tray in his good hand, the pirate made his way to her suite; a part of the ship he hadn't entered in years. With a deep sigh, he grudgingly tapped on her stateroom door with his hook.

Inside, the princess shuddered at the odd metallic sound, "Come in," she called from her spot at the window seat on the opposite side of the room.

"Your dinner," stated Killian as he entered, "I thought we might dine together. If you're going to be on my ship, we should get to know one another."

"Is it customary for a pirate to dine with his captive? I was under the impression that all your kind ever did was pillage and rape."

Without missing a beat, "We take a certain joy in pillaging, but my crew is under strict orders to never take a woman against her will." He confirmed earnestly, setting the tray down on a small table in the corner of the room. Killian cast a wayward glance around the room, stealing a moment to allow a flood of emotions and memories to wash over him and his heart ached.

"There are actually woman who give themselves willingly to a man of your nature?" Gwendolyn mused, taken aback a bit at his confusion. A part of her instantly felt jealous at the thought of anyone being so close to this man, but another part of her wondered why she even cared.

He snickered almost as though he sensed her envy, leaning in close to her ear, "Yes, there are women of a dubious nature that give themselves willingly to men like me." His voice was a husky whisper and his breath brushed against her delicate skin. A cocky smirk crossed his lips as he gazed at her, knowing he had gotten under hers. Again.

"Don't you mean of an ignorant nature?" she countered, ignoring the fact that he made her blood race and praying that she could mask the effect.

"Yes, I suppose to some degree." he sighed, "Now can we please just enjoy our meal, while it's still hot."

"Of course. The company would be nice, thank you."

Hook pulled a chair out and waited for her to sit before uncovering the tray, "I hope you enjoy." He said, taking the seat directly across from her.

"It looks wonderful," she smiled before purposely seeking out his gaze, "Thank you for letting me stay in this room. Smee told me it belonged to someone dear to you."

His muscles tensed and he quickly broke eye contact, clearing his throat uncomfortably. "You're a lady...you needed proper quarters."

"You didn't think so last night when I slept on the floor in the hull of your ship."

"Last night I thought you were a pawn." he grumbled, still unable to look at her.

"But I'm still a lady, pawn or not." she told him as he poured her a glass of wine from a unique looking bottle.

"Yes, I know, forgive my bad manners." he said, actually meaning it.

"I'm surprised you wanted to share a meal with me."

"Smee suggested it. He swears me better man." he winked.

Captivated by the wine's encasement, she eyed it skeptically as Killian set it back on the tray, "That's an odd looking bottle."

"From my private reserve, I picked it up in Utopia some years ago." he smiled to himself, the remnants of the adventure had briefly flickering through his mind.

"I've heard stories of Utopia, my sister used to read them to me when I was a child...before my father passed. We used to always dream of going one day."

"Well this is dewberry wine, one of their most favored exports." he continued on, re-corking the bottle.

Gwendolyn took a sip from her glass, "That is divine, I've never tasted anything quite like it."

"Glad you're enjoying it. I thought perhaps you'd find it better than rum." Killian then produced a larger bottle filled of a much darker liquid, "But I have plenty of that too, if you prefer a taste for it." he suggested as he poured himself two measures and shook his head as he proceeded to pour a third, nearly filling the fine crystal tumbler to the rim.

"I've never had rum." she told him.

"No time like the present." he grinned, pouring the girl a glass of her own.

She eyed the mud-colored liquid, "I really shouldn't."

He shrugged, "Up to you, love, but keep in mind that you only live once. One should never pass up an opportunity to enjoy themselves."

She sniffed the glass, "It has a lovely spicy aroma."

"My favorite blend, we make it in Neverland using PowBang leaves."

"Tell me about Neverland," Gwen asked between bites.

"The most beautiful realm I've ever found, and the most dangerous. Home to lost souls and lost boys."

She rose an eyebrow, "Lost boys?"

"Yes, a troop of unyielding young boys that have never had a mother. They were all recruited by the Shadow who lords over them. Just terrorizing the island in general."

"Sounds horrid."

He laughed, catching himself relaxing for the first time in years and coming to the realization that he was enjoying his time with what he found to be a beautiful young women. "Honestly, it's not as bad as it sounds."

"And what do you do all day in Neverland?"

"Fish, farm what crops we've traded when we go on land, it's home to us all."

She smirked teasingly, "I can't imagine you farming."

He shrugged, "We don't have much of a choice if we want to eat."

"Well, this meal certainly is delicious. Is everything from Neverland?"

"It is, and I'm glad you're enjoying it." he hummed, "So tell me...how were you banished," he inquired, "Exactly."

"My mother hired a huntsman to kill my sister. When he returned, he had brought a deer heart instead of Snow's. My mother was so angry she stole the heart right out of his chest as punishment." she deadpanned, shrugging as if it were nothing at all, and took another sip of her wine. "I waited until she was asleep and stole it back from her crypt."

"And what did you do with the heart?" Killian asked, intrigued by her story.

"I send it to the last place anyone would ever look." she grinned proudly to herself, "Into his soul mate's chest."

His eyes widened, "My, what a way round that. And do they know?"

"No," she frowned, "I never did get the opportunity to tell either of them. When my mother found out what I had done, she tried to lock me away in one of the cell towers. Rumple then came and helped me escape, gave me a place to stay, which you already know." She paused, recalling something he referenced earlier. "This shadow you mentioned, is that what brought me here?"

He nodded, "It is indeed. The cad owed me a small favor and as soon as I heard that the crocodile had a woman living with him in his palace, I called it in."

"What is it you have against Rumple, anyway?"

"He's the one responsible...for Milah's death." Killian looked into Gwendolyn's eyes again, amused by her shocked expression, "Surely you knew that considering your dealings with him."

"Don't pretend to know me." she pouted, taking another sip of her drink. "I happen to be very respectable, and I don't like your implications."

"I'm sure you are." he teased, "Why else would a man such as the dark one keep such a beautiful young lady in his home if he didn't benefit him some fashion."

"I'm his student, nothing more. He was helping me harness my power, I believe he plans to use me against my mother."

"You don't seem the type to brag, but I would imagine you're quite powerful."

"I don't know that I would say all that." She commented modestly, "But I am powerful enough to scare my mother."

"Well then, perhaps I should be in fear of you."

"If you were smart, you would be."

"I'm beginning to realize that." he said truthfully, slightly in awe of the woman before him.

"Thank you for bringing my dinner, and dining with me." she told him sincerely as she finished her meal and standing from her seat, "Now about that bath."

Killian was instantly on his feet, "I'll get Smee on it immediately." He dipped his head, "I greatly enjoyed this meal, perhaps we can do it again sometime. Sunrise from the bridge is quite a sight to see."

"Is that an offer for breakfast?"

"I believe it is." He smiled and stepped closer.

Gwendolyn held out her hand, her palm resting flat against his chest, what she felt there within his heart nearly knocked her over. Though she wasn't lying when she had claimed his heart to be as black as night, there was a small spark of light that seemed to have ignited.

She dropped her hand and stared into his blue eyes for a moment, "Breakfast sounds wonderful."

He nodded, wondering what was happening in that little head of hers, "Till the morning then." He took her hand in his and raised it to his lips, kissing it gently, "Goodnight, milady."

Her breath hitched in her throat, "Goodnight...Captain."


	8. Chapter 8

I would like to thank those of you who have reviewed this story, it is always good to hear what others think and I look forward to them. Also, I would like to apologize for the delay in updating, I promise chapter nine will not take so long to post. I hope you all enjoy and I can't wait to see what you all think.

"Is it today?" Gwendolyn asked as she stepped to stand beside Hook.

They had been spending more and more time together since there dinner, and they young princess felt a tug of disappointment at the thought that perhaps their travels had come to an end.

The captain smiled, turning from the helm to face her, "Yes love, today is the day we arrive in Neverland. If you look just off the port bow, you can see the outline of the main island coming into view."

He sidestepped behind her, his chest pressing against her back and held his telescope eye level with her line of sight.

"Just there," He pointed with his hook. "You see?" Leaning in close, his warm breath hit her ear and husky tone nearly did her in. Gwen gave a curt nod, unable to find her voice. Killian then lowered the spyglass and took a slight step back. "We should be there in time for dinner."

"I suppose then you'll have me sent back home." Her words were nearly a whisper, glancing over a shoulder at him. "That was our deal, was it not?"

"I believe it was the original deal, yes." He adverted his gaze, unwilling to admit that he did not yet want to let her go.

"Are you prepared to make a new offer?" she questioned, peering into his face in such a way that it forced him to look at her.

"I hadn't really given it much thought, but, if you would like to renegotiate our terms, I'm sure we could come to a mutually acceptable arrangement."

"I don't want to go back." stated Gwen, matter-of-factly. "I don't like the prospect of what I would be going back to, and furthermore I've come accustomed to your company."

"As have I, milady." A smirk began to play along his jaw line, azure eyes atwinkle. "Pray tell, what are you suggesting we do?"

The young princess took a deep breath and inched closer, reaching out once more to read his changing heart before proceeding with the conversation. As her hand touched his chest she smiled brightly, seeing for the first time the light that was starting to overcome the darkness.

"I suggest we drop all the formality for a moment and discuss what it is that we truly want." she told him as her hand fell away from his cool leather-covered chest.

He leaned forward slightly, his somewhat towering height casting a longer shadow from the blistering sun above, and locked his gaze with her own, "I'm a pirate. Believe me when I say that any formality between us was merely out of respect for you, love."

He touched her cheek gently before continuing, "Now why don't you tell me just what exactly it is you have in mind, your highness."

Gwen suddenly felt the need to swallow, and did so. Hard. "I want…" she began, though, when her voice cracked, the princess wondered if she could even finish her statement. A flush crept up her neck and colored her cheeks as images of what she wanted more than anything fluttered across her mind. She lowered her head, breaking their eye contact.

Feeling the tip of his metal ligament tap just under chin, she shivered involuntarily, forced to meet back with his gaze once more. "What is it you want? I need to hear you say what I know is in that beautiful head of yours."

A strange emotion overcame her as she straightened her posture and cocked her head a degree. "I want you to show me what it means to be loved."

Gwen could see that her words momentarily stunned him, catching him completely off guard, and he blinked at her. But she felt she could confide in him, and doubt immediately surged in her chest at his reaction. Was she wrong in doing so? "You just said you wanted to know."

Killian nodded, "I did, but that wasn't what I expected."

"And what were you expecting to hear?" she nearly demanded.

"Not something quite so..." He paused in search for the right word. "Pure. That's for sure."

"Well that's just it. I'm not some trolop in a pub, I've waited a lifetime to feel this way about someone." Tears began to form in her eyes and appeared seemingly lost as she waited for his reply.

He cleared his throat, breaking the expectant silence that draped over them, and swallowed thickly. The only sound that of the water lapping against wood, the ever-aging moans of the ship's creaking floorboards and the muffled timber of fellow sailors from a distance.

"I didn't mean to offend you, Gwen." he spoke softly, causing her eyes to narrow at the use of her name. "But...I'm not one who knows much of love. I was just beginning to really understand it when the crocodile took Milah from me.

If it is love you want, then seek elsewhere. And from someone who is truly worthy of you." he added as an afterthought.

"You **are** worthy, Killain." she countered, taking that same intimate approach he'd used by saying his name. "You just don't believe it. But I've seen the change in you, from the moment I was brought aboard this vessel."

"No, love. I've not changed." He shifted away from her, so she could not see his sullen expression. "On second thought, I think it would be best if you returned to your kingdom."

"I don't want to go back, please don't send me away. Can you not feel the pull between us? I fear that I will never find this feeling again. I may be young, but I know what I feel, and I belong here with you."

When he faced her again, his features had hardened, as did his voice. "You don't know what you feel. You belong in your castle, drinking wine from jewel encrusted chalices, and wearing dresses made of the finest silks and satins. Certainly not on my ship, or any other." Hook felt his heart sink even as he said the words.

Truth, much like love, always was the most painful.

"I belong here more than I ever did there." Without another thought, she pushed herself up on the tips of her toes and crashed his lips into hers.

The moment their mouths met, Gwendolyn felt an instant jolt she had never imagined, her knees buckling, and she instantly she felt more at home in that moment than in her entire life.

Hook felt it, too—that same rush of electricity pulsing through him, it was unlike anything he had ever known. He pulled back in surprise, but only far enough to stare down at her. Her eyes were wide with shock and her chest was heaving. "Woman, you are dangerous."

"Well that must mean a lot coming from you." she smirked. "Is that your way of saying I can stay, Killain?"

The captain hummed, loving the way she said his name. He would say whatever necessary to keep her around with him. "Maybe we can show each other what it means to be loved."

Taking her into his arms and kissing her again, Gwen pressed her body flesh against his and deepened their kiss, tugging tightly as he lifted her off the ground. When he finally set her back down, he took one of her hands in his. "Do you trust me?"

She nodded, face flushed and lips swollen.

"Mr Smee, you have the ship!" he called out before turning and whisking the princess below deck.


End file.
